


The New Order

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Beholding, Double Drabble, Inhumanity, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Jon made it. He made it to the Panopticon, but not without heavy losses. Martin, his humanity, both gone. Now he climbs the stairs to greet the so called King
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	The New Order

**Author's Note:**

> this is for days 4 and 6 of Jonelias week! With both Religious themes and a bit of beholding inhumanity, i figured I'd go ahead and post it

Elias slid smoothly to the floor at Jon’s feet, startling him even though he knew it was going to happen. Jon’s stare pinned Elias where he knelt, a heavily pleased look smoothed across his face.

The tape recorder sitting on the floor crackled to life and spoke,” Are you happy now, my Heart?” Jon gestured to the scene outside the Panopticon’s tower,” Is the world what you wanted it to be?” Static crackled through the air from the tape recorder with the words.

“ _ Yes _ , my Archive. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful like this, plainly covered with the Eye’s favor.” 

Jon knew he was telling the truth—he didn’t need the Eye’s gifts for that—and his face contorted into what might have been a smile on a human face, his eyes twisting with the curve of what used to be his mouth, now just a grim separation in the flesh.

Jon reached out a hand towards Elias, and he held it oh so gently between his palms.

Elias bent his neck and pressed a worshipful kiss to the lid of the eye staring up at him from the back of Jon’s hand as the other hand came to rest in his hair.


End file.
